


The Sarcasm of One

by admiralandrea



Series: Falling In Love Many Times [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Body Worship, Episode Related, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Sam helps Callen deal with his father's arrival in L.A.





	The Sarcasm of One

**Author's Note:**

> This is all about "Glasnost" (S8E09) in the context of Sam and G being married, following on from my fic "Who Needs a White Wedding". Written for the "worship" square on my personal kink bingo card.

Sam had been close enough to his husband to feel his shock when they found his father sat in the hospital room down the corridor from where Katerina was being treated. Callen had been typically stoic though, agreeing that Arkady could leave and getting Garrison transported to the boat shed by LAPD on their behalf.

As they headed back to the boat shed in the Challenger, Sam gave Callen sideways looks, trying not to look like he was checking up on him too obviously. 

When Callen sighed loudly and said “Just ask Sam”, Sam knew he had failed spectacularly at being subtle. 

“Sorry G,” he said with a shake of the head. “I’m just concerned about you. This is a bit out of the blue, Garrison appearing in L.A. like this.”

“I know,” Callen agreed, shifting in his seat so that he was facing towards Sam. “And it’s not ideal, but I can still do my job Sam.”

Sam reached out to squeeze a knee briefly. “I don’t doubt that G, but maybe this time you don’t have to?” he suggested.

That earned him a scowl from his husband. “I can do my job,” he repeated irritably. “That man isn’t my father. I don’t know him. Your dad is more of a father to me than Garrison has ever been.”

Sam felt a surge of warmth hearing that. He had always worried about how well the Colonel and his husband got along, but since their wedding a few months ago, the two men had seemed a lot closer. 

“Alright G,” he agreed. “I’ll drop it, but don’t be surprised when Hetty turns up at the boat shed and asks you about it.”

Callen shrugged and turned in his seat to face front again. “I’ll tell her the same thing,” was all he said.

*

Once the case was concluded and they rescued Garrison, Callen agreed to attend Katerina’s funeral with him. 

“Do you need a ride?” Callen asked reluctantly, not sure where the other man was staying or what his plans were.

Garrison shook his head. “Nyet Grisha, I have a car.”

“Okay,” Callen was relieved. “I’ll see you at the cemetery then.”

Garrison nodded and they parted ways. 

*

When Callen emerged from their bedroom in his suit, he was surprised to find Sam waiting by the front door, jangling his keys in his hand.

“Sam?”

“You didn’t really think I was going to let you go alone did you G?” he asked with a scowl.

Callen shook his head. “I didn’t think anything,” he said. “This isn’t about you. He’s my father.”

“And you probably still haven’t told him we’re married yet have you?” Sam asked rhetorically, knowing Callen hadn’t.

“There wasn’t really a good time, with the case and everything,” Callen protested.

Sam moved to stand in front of his husband. “So you’re just going to wait until he asks about this instead?” Sam lifted Callen’s hand, where his wedding ring was in place. 

They didn’t wear them at work, it was too risky, but always put them on for each other when they got home. Callen shrugged. It was another thing he hadn’t thought about. Sam shook his head with a sigh, though he wasn’t really surprised. This was all new territory for Callen after all.

Sam clasped their hands together, making their rings clink against each other. “I’ll drive you to the cemetery,” he said. “But I’ll wait in the car.”

Callen pulled him forward into an awkward hug. “Thanks Sam,” he whispered, voice full of emotion.

Sam pressed a kiss to the top of his head as he returned the hug, before ushering Callen out the door. They’d figure this out together somehow, just like they always did.

*

When Callen met his father, he had his hands tucked in his pockets so that his wedding ring was out of sight. He’d been thinking the whole way to the cemetery about how he was going to tell Garrison the news and in the end couldn’t come up with anything other than just blurting it out. 

“Grisha,” Garrison nodded to him as he got close.

Callen nodded back, still not sure what to call the other man. ‘Father’ just didn’t feel right. 

“Is everything alright son?” Garrison asked, looking around as he spoke, as if he was checking for threats.

Callen swallowed hard. “Everything is fine,” he said. “I just need to tell you something first.”

“Now?” Garrison looked surprised.

“Now,” Callen agreed. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and held up the left one, letting the ring catch the light.

“You’re married?” Garrison looked surprised and Callen felt a small thrill that he didn’t know. “Who is she?”

“He,” Callen corrected.

“He?” Garrison actually took a step back when he heard that, hand going to his chest. “I did not know that you liked men.”

“I don’t shout it from the rooftops,” Callen told him. “But it’s not a secret either. However, Arkady definitely doesn’t know. It’d be too dangerous.”

Garrison looked thoughtful now. “I understand that,” he said.

Callen felt satisfaction at the lack of protest when he mentioned Arkady. He’d guessed from his earlier conversation with Garrison at the boat shed that his father had been getting updates from Kolchek on what Callen was up to, once Hans Schreiber had been murdered by Vasile Comescu.

“Will you tell me who he is?” Garrison’s question interrupted Callen’s wandering thoughts.

“You can’t guess?” Callen countered the question with one of his own.

Garrison looked thoughtful. “Your partner, Sam?” he finally suggested hesitantly.

“Why so doubtful?” Callen asked curiously.

Garrison shrugged. “He is not who one would typically think of as a lover of men,” he said somewhat delicately.

Callen couldn’t help a little snort of amusement at that, remembering back to the very first case they’d had with Dom, his first day back after being shot and the conversation about Bobby Jenlow. Sam hadn’t outright lied to Dom but he had been pretty disingenuous in his response to Dom’s remark about Jenlow. 

“Something amuses you Grisha?” Garrison asked.

Callen waved it away. “Irrelevant,” he said. “We should probably get going or we’ll miss the service.”

“You did not answer my question,” Garrison observed as they walked together to the small chapel being used for the service.

Callen sighed, time for some plain speaking. “Yes, Sam is my husband,” he said. “We got married a few months ago in Hawaii.”

*

When Callen realized what Garrison was saying about Alex and her son, he felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. It was worse than any blow he’d received from Sam on one of their undercover ops. He managed to get through the rest of the conversation somehow, then watched as Garrison walked away back to his rental car. 

He turned back to Amy’s grave, staring at it blindly as he tried to process the fact that he had another sister, and a nephew as well. He sensed Sam’s approach, felt his husband stop behind him and the comforting warmth of his body. It took all he had not to just collapse back against the strength of Sam’s support, knowing he’d hold him up.

“G?” Sam’s voice was soft, concerned and more than enough to bring tears to Callen’s eyes. 

A hand came to rest on one shoulder and Callen couldn’t help the noise that escaped. Seconds later, Sam was pulling him round and drawing him in to a warm hug. Callen hung on as best he could, shaking through the storm of emotions.

When he was spent, Callen drew back slightly. Sam allowed him to stand upright but didn’t let him go. 

“What is it G?” Sam asked, concern in his brown eyes.

Callen gave a huge sigh, expelling emotions with the breath. “Alex is Garrison’s daughter,” he said softly.

Sam started in surprise. “She’s your sister?”

“Half sister,” Callen corrected.

Sam snorted and shook his head. “That’s just splitting hairs G. So that means that Jake is your nephew, that’s cool.”

“I guess,” Callen shrugged, he wasn’t a huge fan of kids, but Jake seemed to be alright, from the little that he’d seen so far.

“Let’s go home G,” Sam suggested. 

Callen nodded agreement, so Sam put his hand on his back to guide him back to the car.

*

Once they got home, Sam led Callen through to their bedroom to change out of his suit.

“Do you want a shower?” he asked quietly.

Callen shook his head. “Do you mind if we lie down?” he asked hesitantly.

Sam smiled at him. “If that’s what you want, then of course G,” he said. 

Callen nodded, looking lost and vulnerable in a way that Sam hated. He reached out and started to help his partner undress, taking off his jacket and hanging it up, then pulling off the tie that Callen had already loosened. Callen stood passively, letting Sam strip off his clothes, until he was only in his underwear. Sam then guided him over to the bed and encouraged him to get under the covers, before quickly shedding his own clothes and dropping them in a chair. He then joined his husband in bed, pulling Callen into his body. 

Callen allowed Sam to position them in their preferred sleeping arrangement, with Sam’s body pressed up behind Callen, arms around him. Sam gently coaxed Callen into doing a deep breathing exercise with him, until he felt his husband’s body relax into sleep. Sam was relieved, not liking the emotional toll this was having on him. He wasn’t going to sleep himself, preferring to keep watch over his husband as he slept. But he relaxed his body as well, knowing it would help Callen sleep.

*

Callen stirred again only an hour or so later. “Hey,” Sam said into his ear.

“Mm,” Callen mumbled, not quite properly awake yet. 

Sam smiled to himself, where his husband couldn’t see. The chances to see Callen like this were rare and Sam treasured them whenever he got the opportunity.

“How do you feel now?” he asked.

Callen turned so that he was facing Sam, stretching as he did so, then relaxing back onto the bed with a sigh. “Ready to forget all this crap,” he admitted, with a sweeping away gesture. “My past, my father, my family. Just, I want it all gone.”

Sam gave him a sympathetic smile. “Not sure it’s that easy G,” he told him.

“I know,” Callen agreed wryly. “But can we at least pretend for a little while? I’d really like to just focus on you and me for a bit.”

“I don’t see why not,” Sam said. “What did you have in mind?”

Callen gave him a look that wasn’t at all innocent. “How about this?” he suggested and leaned up to take Sam’s mouth in a heated kiss.

Sam cupped the back of his head to keep Callen in place and opened to his husband’s tongue. Callen made an eager noise and tasted Sam aggressively, until Sam pushed back, taking over the kiss to thoroughly map out familiar territory anew. Callen surrendered control easily, pressing his body close to Sam’s and reaching down to cup his cock through his briefs.

Sam gave a satisfied groan, doing some groping of his own, before pushing Callen onto his back on the bed and quickly divesting them both of their underwear. Callen looked up at him, blue eyes dark with arousal, lips already red and swollen from their kisses.

“Sam?” he asked, sounding uncertain.

“Let me love you G,” Sam said, straddling his body and leaning down for more kisses without waiting for an answer.

Callen groaned and wrapped his arms around Sam, opening to him easily once more. Sam shifted so that their cocks were brushing together, making them both moan. Then he moved to lie full length over the other man, taking his weight on his arms, knowing that Callen liked being covered by Sam’s body.

Sam took his time kissing his husband, thoroughly tasting him, feeling Callen relax more into the bed beneath him. Then he started to move, kissing the rest of his face gently, before slowly working his way downwards.

Callen moaned, sighed and groaned in turns as Sam slowly reduced him to a babbling mess. Sam liked hearing the noises and rewarded Callen by swallowing down his husband’s hard, bobbing cock when he reached it. That earned him an outright shout and Sam smirked around his mouthful. He didn’t suck for long though, not yet done with the pleasant torture.

Callen whined when Sam let his cock pop free, but Sam just encouraged him to spread his legs wider and after gently sucking each ball in turn, he licked downwards to Callen’s hole.

“Sam!” Callen was breathless with shock and arousal as Sam licked across the puckered flesh. Somehow it wasn’t something they’d ever done before.

Sam just hummed before continuing to lick and suck, gradually working his tongue into Callen’s hole. Callen lay back, accepting Sam’s ministrations and when he glanced up, Sam could see he had a tight grip on the sheets. His eyes were closed and he was breathing hard, sweat sheening his skin. Sam thought he’d never looked more beautiful, though he knew better than to say so.

Callen opened his eyes, looking to see why Sam had stopped. “Pass the lube?” Sam asked, before he could say anything.

Callen fumbled under the pillow for the tube and held it out to Sam. Sam smiled at him and opened the tube, coating his fingers before pushing one into his husband. Callen hummed in appreciation, spreading his legs and tilting his hips upwards.

“Please Sam,” he begged and Sam glanced up at him again.

“I got you G,” he said, finding and rubbing over his husband’s prostate as he did so.

That earned him another shout and he did it again, before pulling his finger out, making Callen whine this time.

“Sh,” Sam soothed him, pressing back in with two fingers this time.

Sam spent long minutes just using his fingers in Callen’s ass, ignoring the pleas for more, determined to get Callen as relaxed as possible. He went back to licking and sucking at Callen’s cock and balls, while continuing to stretch his hole.

Eventually Sam pulled his fingers out and knelt back to look at Callen again. When Callen slowly opened his eyes, Sam smiled at him, then reached for the lube and poured out a generous quantity on to his cock.

“Finally,” Callen grumbled at him with a pout.

Sam shook his head, fond smile in place as he moved between Callen’s widespread legs once more. “Anyone ever tell you you’re a pushy bottom?” he asked, as he started to slide his cock into Callen’s ass.

“Just you, all the time,” Callen retorted, deliberately tightening around Sam’s cock as he said it.

Sam swallowed a curse, not letting his husband see the effect of his actions, before continuing to push deeper. The smirk he got told him that Callen knew exactly how Sam was feeling, so Sam shoved the rest of the way in, aiming for Callen’s prostate as he bottomed out.

“Fuck!” Callen wasn’t successful in hiding his reaction, making Sam smirk in turn.

“Gladly,” was all he said, before pulling out slowly and then pushing back in again hard.

Callen’s glare was ineffective, particularly when he lifted his hips and clenched down on Sam’s length once more. Sam couldn’t help a laugh and grabbed onto Callen’s hips, lifting his legs over Sam’s shoulders, bending him in half.

Callen moaned, but didn’t object, instead he arched his back and grabbed the sheet beneath him once more. Sam started to thrust in earnest, close to the edge after the prolonged foreplay. He was sure that Callen wasn’t thinking of anything but the two of them and their lovemaking now, so he set to work to bring them both over the edge, knowing they needed the release.

Sam thrust hard and fast, watching Callen reach for his own cock and start to stroke it while pushing back into Sam’s thrusts. It turned into a race for the finish, both of them grunting with effort as they got ever closer. Finally, Callen fell first, yelling as his cock splashed come all over his belly and chest. That was all Sam needed and he shoved deep one last time, grunting as he came in Callen’s ass.

Sam slumped forward, spent from the force of his orgasm, letting Callen take his weight. Callen oofed a little, but didn’t object, arms coming around Sam as they both slowly recovered from coming so hard.

Eventually Sam shifted with a wince, pulling out of Callen despite the little whine of complaint he got. Sam made up for it by gathering his husband into his arms and taking his mouth in a lingering kiss.

“Thank you,” Callen whispered when Sam let him go.

Sam gently stroked his forehead. “I love you G,” he said softly.

Callen’s eyes glistened with emotion. “Me too,” he choked out and Sam kissed him again, while stroking his back.

“Let’s nap,” Sam suggested and Callen nodded agreement, so Sam got them settled and within minutes they were both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Series title comes from a quote by Mignon McLoughlin: "“A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person."
> 
> Story title comes from a quote by Mae West: "Getting married is like trading in the adoration of many for the sarcasm of one." - I felt it fit Sam/G perfectly!


End file.
